Aeon Eiz Erebos
, Magical Research & Development Institution |previous affiliation = |occupation = , Mage Slayer |previous occupation = Professor, Rune Knight |status = Active |relatives = Unknown |magic = Archive Magic Nullification Magic Molding Magic (Memory-Make) Organic Link Magic Ritual Magic Unison Raid Guns Magic Void Magic |weapons = Caliburn & Excalibur (Dual Magnums) }} Vandheer Langrisser (ヴァンドヘール ラングリッサー, Bandahiru Rangurissā) Appearance Personality History :"You are nothing Rune Knight! My wrath courses through the cavernous deeps! My rage cracks the crust of the earth! The world quakes at the fall of my steps! Its wretched denizens cower in the wake of my tread! I am a slayer of dragons! And you are but a dog of the Council, a pathetic mongrel who dances at the command of his betters! You are nothing but dust beneath my feet!" The Dragon Slayer roared his voice deep and terrifying like the grinding of earth, and the quake of thunder. Vandheer peered at him dispassionately, unperturbed by the menace before him. :"And we grow bored from your monologuing," he replied with a smirk while circling the Slayer, "So allow me to retort. You stand there grandstanding with such vigor, yet for all your bravado, these eyes of mine reveal what you so desperately wish to hide." With a wave of his hand the confidence of the Slayer was wiped from his face as he felt the magic holding the earthen armor dissolve. Another step, and he felt his body weaken as the magic empowering him was stripped from his possession. Howling in anger the Slayer gulped in buckets of air, his ancient magic forming the spell within his lungs and with the fury of the earth, '''roared'.'' :In the end it as useful as a petulant child screaming in defiance. Vandheer gestured at the oncoming storm of earthen tsunami, and in the next instant the attack was erased out of existence. "You tremble not from excitement but fear. Your shouting conceals only the shattered remains of your resolve. Still, you struggle against the inevitable tide of your oblivion the only way you know how. In the end it is all a waste." He stops just mere feet away from the slayer, whose is face slack and his body slumped over in resignation. "So tell me Dragon Slayer, who is the one that is nothing?" --- Vandheer apprehending a Early Childhood Vandheer is the heir and successor to a lineage of mages, people who have dedicated whole lifetimes to the pursuit and study of magic. With each successive generation, their understanding has broadened, their power grown however minuscule. From the moment an heir is born they are provided rigorous training in all aspects of being a mage. They are as much a tool as they are the greatest treasure a family of mages can ever have. Vandheer's family, the Langrissers were one such prominent family who strove to reach the One Magic. Yet it is with modern technology were they able to achieve the greatest breakthrough in hundreds of years. A ritual was performed, one that would impart a child with a unique gift. They grafted within the babe through magical ritual, sympathetic magic and more a power that would revolutionize the world. The day he was born, Vandheer saw not the light of the faces of his parents, but the world of magic itself in all of its glory. Within his mind and soul was the amalgam of generations of effort, countless trial and failures until this one success. His childhood was one wrought with rigorous trainining, expectation and peril. In the eyes of his family he was less than human. He was an experiment, and like any experiment in order to fully understand it, Vandheer was tested to his limits and beyond. They spent fortunes acquiring the resources to properly harness his power and train him, calling in favors from both the Magic Council and various Guilds. Magic in its entirety was revealed to him by countless tutors and mentors, each imparting some measure of wisdom or life lesson. Some were like his family, seeing only an instrument to be tried. Others felt geniunely for the boy, one so young yet to be subjected to such vile tests. Others cared neither way, they had a job and they would do it, simple as that. Vandheer was not a prodigy, but he was not a failure either. If anything he performed exactly as they needed, almost as if he was playing them. As he grew, Vandheer's attitude became quite rebellious. Often giving scathing retorts, or wisely using the abilities they had taught him to exact petty but nonetheless amusing bits of vengeance. Obviously given the amount of resources his family invested in him, the Magic Council was interested as well. As part of the agreement to train him, and provide even greater access to research and funding for his family, Vandheer was groomed from a young age to join the military of the Magic Council. Despite having no say in the matter, Vandheer found the situation to be a liberation. Out of all the magical phenomena he has borne witness to, he has not once ever known freedom. Becoming a Rune Knight would provide that. A gilded cage still, it would have been a heavenly paradise compared to the conditions of his previous care. By the age of ten, Vandheer's magical prowess had reached such substantial levels to be considered a very promising candidtate for their military program. Within half a year's time he was wearing the uniform of a proud Rune Knight. Powers & Abilities High Intellect ''': *Expert Scientist : *Expert Inventor : Magic & Spells '''Eyes of the Third Sight: Manifest Eternano Visualization (三情景の隻眼: 発現天空子可視化, Mitsujoukei no Sekigan: Hatsugen Ēterunano Kashika): Is a very rare form of sensory magic, that allows its wielder to visualize eternano and magic in its purest form. Concepts and thoughts are given physical form and color, and the very ebb and flow of magic itself can be viewed in all of its splendor. All that is seen with this eye becomes permanently etched into memory, the emotions and sensations as fresh as the moment they were captured. Before Vandheer's eye magic is unraveled, its form and structure visualized, its meaning understood. Illusions are nothing before his eye, spells and all of their mystery are unveiled, each individual component of its composition broken down to their foundation all within his eye. It is powerful, immensely so and the human mind strains to handle the sheer wealth of information being imprinted within its wielders mind. Before he was old enough to understand Vandheer had been driven into near insanity, the volume of magic as it truly appears in our world permanently burned into his mind having nearly destroyed him. To save his life and his mind he was gifted with a unique lens that would limit this power's ability. Archive Magic Archive Magic: Ethereal Body of Ideas (古文書の魔法: 幽体思想, Komonjo: Yuutai Shisou): For his mind to handle the sheer overload of information, Vandheer instinctually began converting the magical concepts he could see with his Third Sight info a form of data stored wtihin his mind. In order to retrive said information Vandheer "accesses" the data which is displayed before him either as a flat-screen or an open book. Unlike normal archive magic, this represenation occurs as a phantasm within his own mind, and not as a manifestation of the eternano used to normally access the information. By the age of ten, Vandheer had amassed a veritable library of information regarding magic and magical phenemona, demonstrating a frightening understanding of magical theory and application. The nature of this magic is such that by witnessing a magical spell, its casting would be etched into memory, and by accessing this memory, Vandheer is able to reproduce the magic as it was seen. But even at such a young age his Archive Magic was still in its infancy. After he joined as a researcher for the Magic Council he was able to expand upon and improve upon the efficiency of this magic. In expanding this magical discipline, Vandheer began changing the name, as his research had found that names had a very unique power where it concerned spells. Names, he were an essential component of the casting of a spell. This is due to the nature of how spells are formed and how they are stored within the great wellspring of ideas. Earth Land already had a classification or unit of measure for a completed thought or magical phenomena; Edea. Edea's are spells that have had their memory imprinted within the Ethereal Body of Ideas, or as most mages know it, the spiritual flow of nature. An Edea is a spell in its completed form, a spell that has been cast so many times that it has actually become a specified pattern upon this sea that can be invoked without knowing its ritual or even understanding how it works, simply be reciting the name of the spell and supplying the necessary magical power to fuel it. Nullification Magic Nullification Magic: Dissolution of Thoughts in Emptiness (無効の魔法: 空想解体, Mukō no Mahō: Kuusou Kaitei): Magic as used by most modern mages are manifestations of Edea's, complex but easily recoganizable patterns of magic, which are stored within the Ethereal Body of Edea's. For Vandheer, who is able to connect to this sea of thought and visualize these spells as they form he is able to perform a very unique form of magic. Modern magical theory holds that an Edea is as the name implies a conceputalized idea of eternano. Therefore all spells are "Edea's", but not all "Edea's" are spells. Nullification or Dispelling Magic generally functions by flooding a spell with a concentrated wave of eternano particles to rewrite or change the spell. An Edea is both a complex algorithm and also a chain of thoughts and ideas, flaws and contradictions exist, even if they are internally consistent. Nullification magic exploits these flaws by introducing erroneous ones, which invariably cause the spell in question to destabilize and eventually unravel completely and dissipate into eternano. Speed of execution and the difficulty depend entirely on how familiar one is with the magic being used. Spells that are unknown to the user are increasingly difficult and magic that is foreign to the wielders own conceptual mind are impossible to dispel. Lost Magic for example is notoriously difficult to dispel for this very reason. However this is a brute force method and requires exhaustive levels of magical power and precise control to use for any extended period of time. This is why Vandheer's methodology is so extraordinary. His use of archive magic allows him to access virtually all known modern spells, and as a result is familiar with many forms of magic. However, because he is able to visualize spells, he gains familiarity almost immediately. Furthermore as he can see the actual structure and formation of the spell his precision in dispelling the magic is an order of magnitude greater than any mage before him. He can without wasting needless magical power disrupt spells using only minimal effort. The unique combination and synergy of his abilities is what makes him so powerful as a nullification mage. Molding Magic Assembly Magic System: Manifestation of a Phantasm (造形魔法の魔法: 記憶具現化, Zōkei Mahō: Kioku Gugenka): Unison Raid Unison Raid: Synchronization of the Etheral Body (合同魔法: 同期式幽体, Goudou Mahō: Doukishiki Yuutai): Trivia *The quote used by the Dragon Slayer in Vandheer's history was taken from the fanfiction A Demon Among Devils by The Crimson Lord. All credit goes to the original author for that amazing piece of literature.